


Always, Baby

by particulataste



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sweet relationship stuff, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/particulataste/pseuds/particulataste
Summary: You’re having a girls night, Shawn’s on tour. Your friends record you drunk and send it to him.





	Always, Baby

**iMessage from Babe❤️**

_Have a good night honey x_

The message was left unread as you partied the night away with your girlfriends. None of you were exactly up for going bar hopping, nor could any of you really afford the ridiculous prices at the bars.

Instead, you all met at Acacia’s sorority house, her “sisters” being out so you and the girls were able to get as drunk as you liked in the safety of her home.

A few drinks turned into seven too many and before long, you were wobbling around in a pair of panties and Shawn’s Harvard sweater he left you with.

You were tiptoeing across the floor, careful not to stand on the pillows that’d been thrown and you tried your hardest not to drop the half empty bottle of vodka you were holding, as you swirled around to the beat of the music.

Dianne was sneaky, secretly angling her phone so she could record you swaying to the beat of the music, completely off rhythm, might she add, but the look on your face when the song changed was absolutely priceless, and she was thanking the heavens for already recording.

Your eyes widened and jaw slacked, heart swelling and you squealed a little. “Oh my God, it’s my baby.” You whispered gently to yourself, doe eyes fluttering closed and you swayed your hips dramatically to the soft piano beginning of Lost in Japan.

It was no secret that you missed Shawn, your friends never heard any name other than his when he was away on tour. Though you weren’t much better when he was still in Toronto.

It’d be a full three months since you’d last seen him, and FaceTime and snapchats just weren’t doing it for you anymore. You knew he’d be coming back home for a month in a few weeks time before he took off for the next leg of tour, but you were impatient.

“Y/N, do you miss Shawn?” Carly called out softly, a grin on her lips and you stopped dancing with a little pout, doe-eyes drooping and Dianne scoffed a laugh at you.

“I haven’t seen him in three months, Carly. Of course, I fucking miss him,” you deadpanned, hiccups splitting your words and the girls couldn’t help but giggle at your hostility.

“If you could say anything to Shawn right now, what would you say?” Dianne asked, the camera not so discreetly shoved in your face and you poured again.

“Come back to meeee,” you slurred out, losing your footing and stumbling into Dianne’s lap, a giggle tumbling from your lips and she scoffed out a groan.

“Miss him,” you mumbled again, no longer finding your lonely situation funny and all you wanted was Shawn.

Dianne pulled you into her side, kissing the top of your head and flipping the camera to the front one. Your face was hidden in the crook of her neck, a pout on your lips and eyes watering as she focused the camera on you.

“You miss Shawn?” She asked again, trying to get you to repeat your mumbled words, but all you could do was nod your head and sniffle a tear, nuzzling your nose into his shirt and sighing at the familiar scent of him.

Dianne stopped recording as your eyes fluttered closed and she sent the video to Shawn.

**iMessage to Shawn**

_lol pls come and collect ur child_

Shawn smiled to himself when he received the text, heart swelling and dropping the longer he watched the clip.

A pout had begun to form on his lips at the sight of your tears and the way you softly called out for him. He saved the video without a second thought, texting Dianne back that he missed you too.

Shawn shoved his phone in his pocket and continued climbing the stairs, taking a deep breath as he picked the spare key out of the little plant pot beside the door.

He unlocked it, shoving the key back and closing the door behind him. His luggage was still in the jeep, long forgotten as he crept through the house and followed the sounds of girly giggles.

The moment Shawn approached the lounge, the giggles got louder and Shawn could hear your sweet laughter at something Megan had said.

“Starting the party without me?” He called out, watching the way your body froze and eyes widened.

The girls stared at you with big grins, waiting for you to finally react but when a few moments passed and you hadn’t yet moved, Shawn stifled a laugh and wandered toward you.

“Hi, honey,” he whispered softly, arms open and the second he was within reach, you collapsed into his arms, cuddling into his chest and he held you close to him.

“How are you here?” You cried out, no longer really feeling the effects of the alcohol.

Shawn smiled to himself and pulled away a little so he could get a good look at your blushed face. “I was always meant to be coming home today, for some reason, you just got it into your head that I wasn’t back for two weeks, and I didn’t bother to correct you. Thought it’d be a nice surprise.” He shrugged.

You gazed up at him, noticing the blush on his cheeks and his messy curls. You could tell he hadn’t slept properly in a while and you slapped his arm before crashing back into his chest, holding him with all your drunken might.

It wasn’t until you pulled away, reached on your tiptoes and kissed his pink lips that you realised the girls were watching the entire thing with little lovesick grins.

Shawn cleared his throat and you took his hand in yours. “We’re going to bed. Nobody come in.” You informed them, earning little howls of approval and you shook your head with a small grin.

Shawn followed you up the stairs and into the spare room, his arms around your waist the entire time as you both stumbled into the dark room.  

Neither of you bothered turning on the light. Instead, Shawn cupped your cheeks in his hands and kissed you so passionately you wondered if you’d ever feel anything so tender again.

You kicked the door closed and hummed into the kiss, eyes fluttering shut and you gently tugged at the curls on the nape of his neck.

Shawn pulled away with a soft grin, lips swollen and stained with your taste. He brushed the hair from your face and kissed your lips one more time.

“I missed you so fucking much,” he let out a chuckle, forehead on yours and you pushed him back until he sat on the bed.

“Tell me about it,” you sighed, standing between his legs.

He looked up at you like you put the stars in the sky, like everything you touched turned to gold. You smiled softly at him, kissing his forehead and gently playing with his curls.

“I’m gonna cuddle the shit out of you,” Shawn growls playfully, hands on your waist and he throws you onto the bed.

You giggled hysterically, hair a mess across the sheets and Shawn stood above you, grinning like a madman as he tore his shirt from his body.

You gawked at him, bottom lip caught between your teeth at the sight of his torso — defined abs and delicious chest hair.

Shawn grinned at you, knew the effect he had, and just as quickly as his shirt, he was wiggling out of his jeans, kicking off his shoes and socks.

Your mouth watered at the sight of those thick thighs and work of art hidden between his legs. You grinned up at him, arms open and making grabby hands.

Shawn smiled and crawled between your legs, cuddling into you and wrapping his strong arms around your body, and it finally felt like you could breathe.

“Can we get under the covers? S’cold,” he mumbled into your chest, pecking the soft skin of your collarbones that peaked at the top of your (his) shirt.

You mumbled out an ‘okay’, rolling around the bed to try and pull the sheets from beneath you, little giggles slipping past yours and Shawn’s lips in the process.

Once you were both comfortable and warm, Shawn pulled you into his chest, head resting on his peck and you played with the little chest hairs that littered his skin.

“You’re gonna have such a headache in the morning,” Shawn giggled into your hair, soothingly rubbing your back and you hummed into his chest, cuddling even closer into his side, loving the feeling of his skin on yours.

“But you’ll look after me, right?” you mumble sleepily, eyes heavy and Shawn couldn’t help the little burst of love that surged through his heart.

“Always, baby.” He kissed the top of your head. “Always.”


End file.
